


Senza più colore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tiara di peccati [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Blind Character, Future Fic, M/M, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Song-fic su: https://www.repubblica.it/dossier/spettacoli/sanremo-2021/2021/03/04/news/sanremo_2021_irama_la_genesi_del_tuo_colore-286992822/.Scritta sentendo: Irama - La genesi del tuo colore (Official Video) [Sanremo 2021]; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ksTDwL45sO0.10years!Kikyo; Blind Kikyo; Kikyo prigioniero dopo la sconfitta di Byakuran. Subtext: X99 (ovvero XanxusxKikyo).
Relationships: Kikyo/Xanxus, Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Series: Tiara di peccati [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600885





	Senza più colore

Senza più colore

Kikyo era seduto sul davanzale della finestra sbarrata, la sua testa era rivolta alla neve cadere sugli alberi, alcuni rami si piegavano facendola precipitare sulle tante statue di marmo che decoravano Villa Vongola.

«Lo sai che lo hai perso, vero? Lui è come una forte quercia e non sarà un po’ di neve a spezzare il mostro che è diventato, non potrai sconfiggerlo» si sentì chiedere Superbi. Il Capitano dei Varia era appoggiato alla porta, teneva le braccia incrociato al petto e i lunghi capelli argentei gli ondeggiavano. Domandò: «Mi stai dando del traditore?».

«Guardami! Tu che ancora puoi farlo…» gemette Kikyo, voltando il capo verso di lui. I suoi occhi ciechi brillavano di riflessi argentati a causa della luce della luna che filtrava dalla finestra. "So che sai cosa mi ha fatto, so che non sopporti l’idea di essere stato tradito così" pensò.

Squalo rabbrividì. «Vooi! Byakuran ha quasi ucciso i ragazzi e anche le loro versioni bambine. Non potevi davvero aspettarti che non venisse…» cercò di cambiare discorso. Fu interrotto: «Ucciso? Smettila di mentire. So benissimo che è solo prigioniero di Neo-Primo e non è morto, lo sentirei al contrario. So che non permetterai a quel mostro di spadroneggiare, di Xanxus ormai ha solo il nome».

La figura di Kikyo si rifletteva in uno specchio nella stanza che mostrava come le lacrime rigassero il viso del prigioniero.

"Avrei preferito che mi reggessi il gioco e avessi finto insieme a me. Non riesco a vederti così debole e senza voce" pensò Squalo e fece una risata fredda. «Se fossi un traditore lo sapresti. Questo mondo verrebbe travolto dalle vertigini» sibilò gelido.

«Allora aspetterò il giorno in cui esploderà il tuo grido di guerra» sussurrò Kikyo, le lacrime continuavano a scendere copiose. Squalo fece scattare la lama collegata alla sua protesi nera. «No, non un grido, ma un canto. Canterei così forte da perdere la voce. Me ne andrei da questo mondo piangendo e ballando, mentre intorno a noi scoppieranno i colori che hanno donato alla nostra anima».

"Avrei solo voluto che tutto finisse bene. Avrei voluto cambiare nome, scordare il dolore e andare avanti" pensò Kikyo, singhiozzando. «Byakuran-sama non si è dimostrato diverso dagli altri boss, mi ha lasciato qui a marcire» gemette.

Squalo avanzò avanti e indietro nella stanza, le lenzuola del letto erano macchiate di sangue. «Il vero amore ha ingannato ognuno della nostra famiglia, ma può finire solo in due modi: con morte o tradimento».

Kikyo sibilò: «Anche essere così deboli da morire è un tradimento» sussurrò. Squalo raggiunse lo specchio e lo colpì con un calcio, mandando il vetro in frantumi. «Voooi! Ciò che era realmente Xanxus è morto, quindi si potrebbe dire che lui ha tradito me! Il suo spirito si vergognerebbe di essere diventato feccia!» ringhiò Superbi, pestando un piede per terra.

"Tu eri il mio tramonto d’inverno, ma la vita in quel cielo dura solo un attimo. Il sole è scomparso dietro i monti ed è rimasta solo una luna insonne. Per ricontrarti devo rimanere qui ad attendere l’eclissi? " pensò. Guardò i pezzi di vetro sul pavimento che riflettevano la sua immagine in pezzi. "Non penso che lo farò. Metterò fine ad ogni vita, danzerò come se fossi scosso dai brividi di morte e le dita di ghiaccio della fine affonderanno nelle mie vene".


End file.
